Background Stories: Galen's Tale chapter 1
by Darth Raven
Summary: A detaiole of galens life with vader idk yet if I wil add his parents or not yet


Background Stories: Galen's Tale

Chapter 1: A Young Boy's New Life as a Sith Apprentice

The skies of Yashmak where beautiful today and a four Maya year old force-sensitive Girl named, three year old Galen, Two year old Force-sensitive Twins Syen and Kayl, one year old force-sensitive Cye, and six month old sister Crystal Galen and his little brothers big sister and little sister where raised alone by their Jedi father Kento because their Jedi mother Mallie had died by hands Trandoshan Slavers shortly after Crystal. was born.

A few of imperial ships descended form the skies. A small shuttle came from one them. The shuttle landed in a clearing. Seeing this Kento motioned for his sons and and daughters to come in. Galen and and his siblings grudgingly followed their father's orders. They wanted to play outside but the strange ships ruined their day. Galen and his siblings hid under the table with Crystal in a chest carrier on her sister's chest. "Stay inside and don't come out until I say it is safe. Okay Kids" his father told him.

"OK papa we will" Galen said as watched his father leave the house.

Meanwhile out in the clearing where the shuttle had a figure dressed in black armor which also helped him to breath. He was a broken man who held a lot pain and anger. An Imperial Officer came up to the man and spoke "Lord Vader we ambushed upon arrival but I have situation well under control."

"I am not interested in your failures commander. I am here on a mission of my own" Vader responded as he choked the officer.

Vader walked through the forest of Yashmak slicing and tossing Wookiees around as if they were rag dolls. A few stromtroopers were also tossed around if they happen to be caught in the blast. He descended higher into the trees till he came to a large hut where Kento came out to protect his sons and daughters he had hidden inside approached "Dark Lord whatever you want you won't find here"

"You can not hide yourself from me Jedi" Vader responded.

Kento rushed Vader. The two were locked in Light-saber and Force duels for several minutes. Kento several times tried to bring down the Ties flying over open Vader's head but Vader quickly avoided them. Vader the then grew tired of the fighting so he force griped Kento's Saber and threw it aside and began slamming him from tree to tree, into his house, and finally throwing and Smashing him into the door of his own house. Vader heading into house he Force Griped Kento while saying "I sense someone far more powerful near by where is your Master"

"The dark-side has clouded your mind you killed my Master years ago" Kento answered.

"Well then you will share in his fate" Vader commented as he ignited his Light-saber when someone from behind him snatched it from him. Vader looked behind him and a small boy about same age as his child would have been if it had survived. He called out "A son."

"Run" Galen heard his father say but he was too shocked to move. The last thing Galen heard from his father was him gasping for air from his neck being snapped by the terrifying man in black whose Saber he held. Just then a Battalion of Soldiers and the commander who Vader choked earlier came in and saw Galen with Vader's weapon assuming that the boy was going to assassinate Vader with his own weapon. He commanded his Troopers to kill the boy but Vader grabbed his Saber from Galen and killed his own men. Galen watched in horror as terrifying man who just murdered his father was now protecting him. Afterwards Galen heard the man speak as he reached out his hand to Galen "More will be here soon come with me".

For a brief moment Vader Remembered a promise he made to his old friend Kento 'If either of dies and other survives lets make a pact that we take care of the others offspring". Vader saw the girl about four with a infant strapped to her chest as well, he also saw Twin boys about three years old and a boy about one year old assuming that youngest boy was also the dead Jedi son. Maya grabbed Syen's hand and Kayl took a hold Syen's hand and Galen took one of Vader's hands and looked as Vader dragged them away from their home. Galen grabbed his little brother's who could barely walk hand as they were being dragged away by the strange man in black who killed their father. The home where they born and were their now dead family lived. They looked at their father's body and shed tears for at that moment they realized their life was crushed.

For seven years of their young lives they were raised by a droid named PROXY, a female jawa named Thrup, and male Geonoisan named Tweeks. They had rescued by Vader before he became Vader and just stayed by side.


End file.
